1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic sighting device or scope for rifles and the like wherein elevation or yardage and windage adjustments to one or more reticles is facilitated to be more natural to a shooter and wherein at least one reticle is mounted within an adjustable frame, plate or tube mounted within the scope that includes elongated teeth extending both horizontally and vertically and which are engaged by elongated teeth associated with adjustment screws manipulated by yardage and windage knobs mounted to the scope.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Many conventional rifle scopes include both elevation or yardage and windage adjustment mechanisms that mount a elevation adjustment knob on a top of a scope and a windage adjustment knob on a side of the scope. In this manner, in order to reset one or more reticle lenses for distance, a shooter must turn the yardage knob either to the left or right. Further, to adjust for windage, the windage knob must be rotated either up or down. Such motions are contrary to the movement desired to the reticle being adjusted.